Compared to such metals as iron, copper or aluminum, titanium is a relatively newly discovered metallic material. The physical properties of titanium—namely its low weight and high strength, the latter of which is exhibited even at high temperatures—have found use in many fields. In the industrial sector, titanium is used in jet engine in the aeronautics and space industry, and in the tubing and tube sheets in the heat exchangers of nuclear and thermal power generators in the energy industry. Titanium is also used in eyeglass frames, golf club heads and other articles of everyday life. The uses for titanium are expanding continually.
The use of titanium metal in everyday articles, health and medical articles and cosmetics is relatively well known. Examples include barber's scissors with titanium film coatings (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 62-268584), the utilization of far-infrared rays through molten titanium metal (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 61-59147, 1-155803 and 3-112849), bedding (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-322695), cooking utensils (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-140593), eye masks (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-71168), health maintenance devices (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 11-285541 and 11-285543), health bands (Registered Japanese Utility Model No. 3045835) and health slippers (Registered Japanese Utility Model No. 3061466).
On the other hand, few techniques are known with regard to the use of titanium metal in the manufacture of functional water and the like. One rare example is a drinking-water production system (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 50-40779) that utilizes electro-osmosis with titanium metal used in a negative electrode.